Fun in the Sun
by Debochira
Summary: Paid commission for Z-Raid. Ghirahim and Fi enjoy some time in their garden, but then Ghirahim gets a little excited when Fi has a popsicle. With a bit of MidZel on the side. Rated M for explicit sexual content and language. Read Responsibly.


_**Warning!**_ _ **This contains sexual themes not suited for anyone under 17 years of age. Please read responsibly.**_

After the Dimension War, Hyrule's turbulent tug of war between Ganon and the heroes of the Triforce came to an end. It was not an easy transition, what with integrating the Stalkind, Lizalfos and kin, so on and so forth. For others, however, the change was welcome and simple.

Even now, former Demon Lord Ghirahim—Lord of all evilkind on the Surface—rolled up his sleeves and wiped dirt from his hands. "Bluebird, please pass the dowel." His beloved bluebird, Fi, was the only other of their kind. Sword spirits, living weapons of ancient deities and celestial battles, and now lovers.

They had everything they wanted; each other, a home, friends, and hobbies and things of interest. On this particular day, they tended to their garden filled with various flowers, fruits, and vegetables.

"How are you liking your new prosthetics?"

Fi smiled at him. "I am noting a production increase of 67.33 percent. The glove-like material provides a much more reactive surface, allowing more realistic movements and agility." She passed him the dowel and went back to work digging up some endura carrots. Perhaps it was residual memories working with the various Links of old, but Fi had a certain fondness for carrots as they reminded her of open fields, fresh grass, and horses.

Ghirahim himself preferred mighty produce. The conflict between good and evil ended three years ago, but old habits die hard. He dug up the soil beside his group of razorshrooms and planted the seeds for a new bush of mighty thistles. "I am over the moon for you, darling! One of my finer ideas, if I do say so myself."

"Is it finer than your plan to create a crossbreed between razorshrooms and mighty thistles?"

"The science speaks for itself," said Ghirahim, waving her off. "I spoke with Midna, she knows her way around…"

Fi gave him the most sympathetic and bemused look possible.

"Half a moment."

* * *

"Mm, keep going," whispered Zelda, her fist clenched tight in Midna's hair. She draped her leg over the Twilian's shoulder and moaned at the tongue pressing up right against her—

 _BZZAMPF!_

"I see you are in the middle of Zelda's legs," said Ghirahim.

"OH MY GODS!" cried Midna, yanking her head away. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "I have no intention to stay, pest. I only wish to relay the fact that you and I are going to have words later over that plant idea."

"Okay, fine, whatever! Just get the hell out!"

"By the way, if you truly wish to please her, be sure to vary your moves. One-stroke notes can only go so far."

 _BZZAMPF!_

Midna gaped at the now-empty space, then turned to Zelda. "Can you believe him?!"

"… Well, he's not wrong…"

"ZELDA!"

* * *

Ghirahim wiped the sweat from his brow and said, "I swear, if it weren't for Zelda… Anyway, how goes your batch of carrots?"

"It goes well. I believe now is an appropriate time for a break." She stood up, brushed dirt from her legs, and wiped her forehead. "The temperature outside has risen several degrees. I recommend we go inside for popsicles."

Ghirahim smiled at her, then his eyes widened. "Bluebird, you are filthy!"

Fi blinked. "I disagree, filthy implies more than 70 percent coverage…"

"Nonsense, you have dirt all over your adorable legs, shorts, and your new prosthetics."

Fi offered little protest when Ghirahim scooped her up. It was not the first time he had fussed over her getting dirt and such on herself, and it would not be the last. However, Ghirahim did have a point, for even with gardening gloves, specks of dirt and soil clung to Fi's prosthetics. "My prosthetic limbs do require cleaning," she said, flexing her smudged fingers. "I do not wish them to become soiled."

"We'll be sure to get bigger gardening gloves sometime," said Ghirahim. They entered the kitchen and he sat her down on the counter. To some, he would be treating her like a child, but Fi rather liked the attention. It helped that she needed his help to clean her prosthetics, at least for the first few weeks. Once she was accustomed to them, the necessity of aid would be reduced.

Ghirahim gently held Fi's hand, stroking her palm and fingertips. He pressed his lips to her knuckles, and then Fi detached one arm. They worked together to get the prosthetics cleaned up and polished, working literally hand in hand.

When all was said and done, Fi sat in the sunlight with a small, content smile on her face.

"Cherry or blue raspberry?" asked Ghirahim from inside at the freezer.

"Blue raspberry does not exist," said Fi, "it is a marketing strategy. I request cherry, please."

"Is it?" The Demon Lord passed her the treat and plopped down beside her. "Surely, there must be some form of blue raspberries in this or other worlds."

Fi licked the tip of her popsicle. "In other worlds, there is a high chance that there are raspberries of every color. However, beyond artificial coloration, the odds of finding a blue raspberry on this world are extremely low."

"Are you so sure?" Ghirahim glanced at her, smirking from the side.

"I am." She licked the popsicle again, her tongue rolling up the shaft and flicking at the tip.

"… Huh…" The way her tongue moved, the gentle flush of her lips against the cold popsicle… Ghirahim shuffled, covering his groin from Fi's peripheral vision. Not that he was ashamed of his reaction, he had felt more with less. He simply did not wish to interrupt the wonderful sight of Fi's lips kissing and stroking along the tip of his cock…

"Ghirahim, is something wrong?"

"Certainly not," he said theatrically, "I simply find you to be the most beautiful creature in creation."

Fi turned to him, one eyebrow slightly raised. "You are aroused."

"… You know me so well, Bluebird."

"I wish to finish the popsicle first," she said.

Ghirahim nodded. "I agree, it would be rude to interrupt."

"I wish to suck on your cock after this."

No matter how many times they had intercourse, Ghirahim never tired of hearing things like that. Fi glanced at his groin, confirming it. "Well, that certainly sounds appealing. What did I do to deserve someone as lovely as you?"

"I am not sure," said Fi, a half-smile on her face, "but I understand how much you enjoy hearing me say things like that. In addition, I like saying them myself, though I like performing those actions more." People often teased her for her apparent lack of emotion, but she had them like everyone else. She had tastes and preferences, hobbies and habits, and various kinks that made her aroused.

Like seeing Ghirahim's cock grow more erect beneath his pants. It enticed her, the idea that she could pull down his pants right then and there and have sex with him. To have his cock throbbing in her mouth, filling it with cum, and to hear him moan her name…

Fi's legs clenched. She felt it, the urge and desire to ravish and be ravished. To taste his cock, to feel it inside her, to… to…

At least the popsicle was more than half-finished when Fi unzipped Ghirahim's pants. She pulled them down to his thighs and gently pressed her lips to the tip of his cock, causing him to flinch. "Ahh, that is cold," he playfully protested.

Fi took him into her mouth, silencing his words. His eyes rolled back, and his hands threaded Fi's hair. She looked up at him, moving her head up and down in a steady rhythm that had proven to be most efficient for pleasure. His lips were parted, smiling ever so gently, and Fi sucked harder. He gasped and moaned, and his pelvis moved with her rhythm.

Of course, a tiny voice in the back of Fi's mind brought up how unhygienic this action was. It was unsanitary, unnecessary from a reproductive standpoint, and Fi loved every moment of it.

She was nervous the first few times she performed this act, but that had faded quickly. The lack of arms only affected the performance of the act, not the frequency at which she did it. She often went down on him without him needing to ask, for her sex drive was not as low as others believed.

Perhaps it was a side-effect of being an artificially created being, but the hows and whys did not matter. What mattered was that Fi knew what she liked and what Ghirahim liked, and right now, they both liked his cock in her mouth. Especially with the faint salty taste of precum, which hastened Fi's sucking. Her new prosthetics certainly enhanced the experience, with a much softer touch and better pliability for grasping and gripping than her previous metal hands.

"Ohh, Bluebird…"

"Mm…" Fi dipped her head down, filling her mouth to the brim with his cock. His fingers gripped her feathery hair and he moaned her name. Encouraged, Fi licked at his tip, swallowing more precum. She wanted more, _needed_ more, and so she went faster and harder, and Ghirahim's grip tightened.

"Mmf… Bluebird, you are so amazing…"

Did he deserve to cum so soon? Fi wanted the taste on her lips, so warm and creamy, and she was eager to have his cock pumping into her pussy…

But if there was one thing Ghirahim had taught her about sex and intimacy, it was that they had the stamina to do anything and everything they wanted.

"Will you fuck me when you cum?" she asked, gently squeezing his shaft. "I very much enjoy when you are inside me."

Ghirahim flashed her a grin. "I will fuck you all over if you so desi-ire!" He could not even finish speaking before Fi took his cock again, sucking hard and fast. Her saliva dribbled down his shaft, and he groaned hoarsely. "Mmmaahh… Bluebird, you s-spoil me…"

"I enjoy sucking your cock," she whispered, pumping it with her hand. "The taste of your semen, the way your cock twitches inside me, and the rush I feel when you orgasm."

"Bluebird…" His eyes fluttered, and his breath quickened. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Fi took his cock back into her mouth, pumping with one hand and rubbing herself with the other. His cock twitched in her mouth, and she sucked faster. Not much longer now. _"Please cum in my mouth,"_ she thought to him. _"Please… I want to taste your semen very much… I want to swallow your cum, Ghirahim…"_

Ghirahim gripped her hair tight as he thrust upward. His cock twitched and trembled, and Fi's eyes drifted shut as her mouth filled with hot, creamy cum. Ahh, such satisfaction! Fi swallowed every drop as promised and ran her tongue along his shaft to get the remainder. Her self-ministrations furthered her desire to have his cock in her, as her clit throbbed at the slightest touch.

"Please fuck me," she whispered huskily. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, gently pumping it. "Please fuck me hard…"

Ghirahim was up in moments. He lifted her to her feet, kissed at her lips, and ripped her blouse open. Her nipples now exposed to the sunlight, Fi blushed as Ghirahim dotted her breasts with little kisses.

"Ghirahim, please…"

His fingers, so agile and dexterous, unbuttoned Fi's shorts and tore them open. It was fortunate their closets were stuffed to the brim with outfits, so often had Ghirahim ripped clothes. The Demon Lord sank his teeth into Fi's neck, and she squealed. Oh, what a melodious sound! That sound grew louder when he spun her around and pressed her against a marble column.

Smooth violet and blue arms wrapped around the column, its cold surface perking Fi's nipples. He lifted her off her feet, bit her neck again, and entered her with a passion often seen in their bedroom… and wherever else they happened to be when they got intimate.

"Ghirahim!" gasped Fi. Her fingers dug into familiar dents in the column, her cheeks flush with need. "Harder!"

Ghirahim obliged and thrust into her hard, and then he brought his hand down on her ass cheek. She squealed, gripping the column tighter, and Ghirahim pounded faster.

Fi's breath hitched with every thrust, her heart racing. She bit her lip, only for her lips to part when Ghirahim lightly tugged her hair. To the pair of sword spirits, this felt like a brief passionate excursion, but to others…

* * *

"Wow, they are really going at it," said Midna, hidden in the shrubberies nearby. "Nearly four hours since they started, and what a four hours they've been so far."

Zelda nodded from behind Midna, her fingers cupping the Twilian's breasts. "May I ask why you are spying on them?"

"I was hoping to catch them off-guard doing something embarrassing," said Midna, cheeks flushed. "Then I noticed how sexy you looked in a bed of grass, and so I blame you for getting me sidetracked."

Zelda's fingers teased Midna's clit. "Do you really?"

"Hey… Z, you're as bad as he is…"

"Are you really comparing me to him? Or is it just the strap-on inside you?"

"Ahh…" Zelda pumped sharply into her. "Mmf! Okay… okay, fine, whatever you want… just keep fucking me…"

"Anything for you, Midna."


End file.
